Chapter 537
Chapter 537 of One Piece is called "Okama in Hell". Cover Quick Summary Long Summary Level 4, Inferno Hell Surprisingly, Nami appears in this chapter, as a prisoner. Hannyabal succumbs Nami's charms and enters the Weapons Room. Suddenly, Nami turns into Mr. 2 and ties Hannyabal up, leaving him wondering what's gonna happen. Level 4, Magellan's Office Magellan is seen shouting "Too Much Poison!", while having a diarrhea attack. Level 2, Wild Beast Hell Blue Gorillas are seen patrolling the prison cells. Saldeath reported that every prisoner in the riot had been returned to their cells, however, many keys were missing from the original keyring. Level 3, Starvation Hell Sadi is seen holding a mugshot of Mr. 2 and orders a number of human gaolers and 3 of the 4 Demon Guards to search for Mr. 2. Unknown Location However, as time passes, Mr. 2 wakes up to a room where there are a number of people drinking beer and eating gourmet food. They all are in clothes and all are partying. Two women state that he still is in Impel Down. The person who found Luffy and Mr. 2 reveals herself as Inazuma. She confirms that Mr. 2 had been asleep for 10 hours and soon after that, Mr. 2 bombards her with questions when suddenly, the lights go out and a person is seen taking the stage and calls out Mr. 2's name, to his surprise. This person confirms that to get to the "Prisoner's Paradise", you must go through "the road that can't exist". He labels the highlights of this place and abolishes the "myth" of prisoners being "demoned away". Level 5.5 New Kama Land, the Prisoner's Paradise Emporio Ivankov takes the stage and is seen performing with a number of men behind him in fishnet stockings. Iva welcomes Mr. 2 to his New Kama Land. Mr. 2 calls out Iva-chan, where other prisoners mutter that saying that is rude. However, Iva doesn't mind, saying "You could call me crap!" but then shouts that he doesn't want to be called crap. A man shouts "Emporio Ivankov!", then goes on and tells a story of his family, where his Father, a Royal King, traveled to Kamabakka Kingdom, where Iva had been once QueenChapter 537-A man confirms that Iva had once been Queen at the Kamabakka Kingdom.. The man goes on to say that his father came back as an Okama and that he became a pirate. He said to Iva, that before he rots in Impel Down, he would kill Iva first. Iva instantly tells him to drop the massive gun he's holding, that it could potentially kill him. However, Iva suddenly shouts "I won't die!" and a relieved audience just sighs in relief. Despite this, the man fires a cannonball at Iva. Then, Iva does something extraordinary. Iva looks at the cannonball, says "Death Wink", winks, and repels the cannonball. This ultimately leads to the man himself being hurt by his own cannonball, exploding in smoke but not dying. Iva appears in front of the man and shouts "Emporio: Female Hormones!"Chapter 537-Iva displays some sort of ability, possibly Devil Fruit powers.. The man starts transforming and during that, Iva says "Two mothers and a daughter! Get along!" and ultimately turns him into a her. The new female runs out, embarrassed. Iva simply shouts that they were here in New Kama Land, to transcend gender, to create a new race. Suddenly, Mr. 2 bows and asks for Iva to heal Luffy, as Iva had been nicknamed the "Miracle Worker". It is then revealed that Luffy had asked Iva to heal Mr. 2, rather than to heal himself. However, Iva decided to heal Luffy as well and Luffy had been screaming for 10 hours straight. Quick References Chapter Notes *A new level in Impel Down is released. *Emporio Ivankov is introduced. *Ivankov appears to have an ability to attack by winking, he also appears to have the ability to inject hormones into people and change their genders. *Luffy has been screaming in pain for 10 hours after Ivankov tried to heal him. *The painful process Luffy is going through in order to be healed will take two more days. However by that time it'll be too late for him to save Ace. Characters 1: first introduction 3: first apparition Attacks ;Ivankov *Death Wink *Emporio Onna Hormone (Emporio Female Hormone) / Emporio Estrogen Anime episode p1 to p10: Episode 438 p10 to p19: Episode 439 some panels not animated. References Site Navigation 537